


Dancing is dumb

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Humor, Other, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Manny and Davi ends up making fun of flamenco dancing.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Dancing is dumb

Manny sees the bus riding

Manny said "I can't believe she's gone"

Davi said "Yeah what's so great about dumb ol flamenco dancing"

Suddenly a angry Frida walked out of a bus

Frida said "What did you say"

Davi said "Flamenco dancing is dumb"

Frida said "Don't you dare take the name of flamenco dancing in vain!" as the bus rides away

Manny said "Then that means we didn't say nothing about flamenco dancing"

Frida said "No you can't"

Davi said "Does flamenco dancers are dumb"

Frida said "No you can't say nothing about flamenco dancing!"

An idea popped into Manny's head

Manny said "Oh we didn't say anything bad about flamenco dancing!" as he began to dance

Frida blushed "I warned you Rivera!"

Manny said "Look Davi I'm a flamenco dancer"

Manny began to dance "Ole!"

Davi began to play a guitar "I'm a flamenco dancer!"

Frida said "You better stop it!"

Manny began to sing

Frida's face turned red

Manny said "Hey what am I now"

Davi said "Uh stupid"

Manny said "No I'm a flamenco dancer"

Davi said "What's the difference"

Manny and Davi laughed


End file.
